bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Creati
Momo Yaoyorozu, also known as the Everything Hero: Creati, is a student at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. She is the Vice President of Class 1-A. She was one of the four students in her year to get into U.A. High School through a Recommendation. She is currently doing an internship under Atomic Samurai at his agency the, Atomic Dojo. Appearance: Momo is a teenage girl with a mature physique for her age. She has cat shaped, onyx coloured eyes and long black hair. Her hair is normally tied into a spiky ponytail, and she has bangs on the right side of her face. Her hero costume consists of a red leotard-like vest with silver linings and edges and matching red boots. She sports a gold utility belt that matches a band that goes across her chest. Her vest leaves space open from the centre of the collar to the waist above the belt. This leaves much of Momo's skin exposed, including the area from her stomach to her chest and her arms and legs as well. The design choice allows her to create items from as many points in her body as possible. Personality: Momo is a very intelligent, dedicated person who acts as a natural leader. She is generally very level-headed and calm even in very dangerous situations, but she isn't above falling into a panic. Momo typically takes adverse situations in stride, like expressing little concern for losing most of her clothing during battle as she knows she can simply make another set. However, this often makes others think of her as an exhibitionist. Momo is somewhat sensitive to vulgarity and rude mannerisms and is constantly frustrated by sexual advancements. Momo can be very blunt with her comments about other people's' mistakes and miscalculations. This is because Momo tends to be very honest and wishes to help her peers improve enough to become great heroes. As such, Momo is quite willing to help her classmates study with her, even inviting them over to her family home, something she bounces with excitement at the prospect of. Powers and Abilities: * Bukijutsu: Momo skillfully wields several weapons to great effect against her opponent, for both offensive and defensive purposes. Her bojutsu is considered remarkable. * High Intellect: Momo is ranked as having S-class intelligence, making her a genius. Her analytical skills are strong, thus allowing her to easily devise plans and strategies both in battle and in other situations, which she has no trouble putting in motion due to the versatility of her Quirk. Momo must understand the structure and composition of anything she wishes to create using her Quirk, a complicated task for even the simplest materials. * Teaching Ability: Momo is considered an extremely good tutor by her peers, holding several study classes for other members of Class 1-A. Quirk - Creation: Creation: Momo's Quirk gives her the ability to create any non-living material from her exposed skin through the molecular manipulation of her fat cells. As long as she has an understanding of how something is made, she can create it. However, it takes her a longer period of time (and more of her skin is exposed) to create large objects. She states that the more she eats, the more material she has to work with, so she needs considerable ingestion of food for her Quirk to be effective. Fighting Techniques: * Yaoyorozu's Lucky Bag: Momo creates a large cannon, which can launch a bag full of items. These items can be anything that she can make with her quirk. History: Momo was born into a famous hero family, gaining a powerful Quirk as a result. Due to the vast wealth of her family, she had access to various objects to study and practice within her home as a child, with the Russian matryoshka dolls being her favoured tool for Quirk training. Being raised by a strict mother who told her to only need fundamental and urgent things, Momo grew somewhat lonely and didn't go to festivals like other children. Momo was accepted into U.A. through official recommendations. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Student Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:Class 1-A Category:Recommended Student Category:Intern Category:Atomic Dojo